The furry Sidekick
by catqueen13
Summary: Ok TT have to stop slade with the help of a new sidekick my kitty Midnight! There are new villians that i made. Love is all over and there might be a few ramantic scenes but nothing serious. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hi was up? I'm just sitting here bored having writers block trying to squeeze ideas out of my fluffy cat. "Murrow" Aha your brilliant kitty! "Murrow" oh yeah right I forgot I can't forget the disclaimer!

Disclaimer thing: I don't own any characters in this story accept Midnight! My kitty (you'll see later) and all the new villains but I don't actually own them just the idea of them.

Ok any way so this stories about how the lovebirds got to stop slade and all his new lame villains (made by me!) "Murrow" oh yeah and with the help of my cute kitty the teen titans kick some serious…. Sorry I wont even finish that sentence. Any way enjoy the first chapter!

**Chapter 1:Can wekeep her?**

The living room was empty as the teens were to busy doing something _else. _Raven was in her room with…. Beast boy? Ok this was not right. Phew they're just talking.

"Oh yeah and remember that look robin had when star was eating mustard!" BB said to his secret love.

"Hmm oh yeah and remember when you saw that scooter at meaty meats?" raven said feeling guilty about gossiping. But it seemed that BB and her could get along so she knew she wanted to continue to be with him.

"Yeah well that was like the best scooter ever!" BB said defensively.

"Oh and remember how at killer moths freaky lab when the moths were loose you got so scared you hid under my cloak!"

Beast boy blushed furiously "yeah well…"

Raven began shouting with laughter unable to control her self. Bang a lamp exploded.

"…….." HAHAHA they both cracked up. So did a window.

* * *

Cyborg sat alone…in his closet? Looking at a hidden picture of the lovely bumblebee, the only one he'll ever love.

"Where is she now" he thought

* * *

Robin and Starfire were walking through a park when laughter reached their ears. There was a small group of kids surrounding something and they went to check it out. What Starfire saw hurt her deeply, the kids were throwing rocks at a poor little kitten. Starfire flew over leaving a very shocked robin. At the site of a flying girl the kids ran off leaving Starfire and the frightened looking cat. Starfire gently bent down and picked the frightened kitten. She turned to robin and said "can we keep him?"

A/n: ok ok I know short but I couldn't put anymore in this chapter but the next one is going to be very long. Please R&R I really want to know what you thinks. Ok by!


	2. Chapter 2 midnight

A/n ok I know I said I would update soon but my mom completely crashed and decided to ground me because I wasn't doing my chores and I was to busy reading fan fiction! Ok so in this next chapter slade is beginning to gather his minions and starting his plot. Meanwhile the titans are trying to talk to their new furry friend. **"Murrow" **right midnight the disclaimer.

I do not own any teen titans only the TV that I am so fortunate to be able to watch them on. And of course the big fur ball on my lap.

Now on with the story.

The night was young and his home was dark…the way he liked it. He entered a secret password and the hidden door opened behind him. The smell of damp walls and musty odors reached his nostrils as he climbed down the completely dark passage. He arrived and sat on a black leather chair and turned to face an extremely high tech computer. He touched a few buttons and he searched through a bunch of abnormal criminal files.

"Hmm well there's this stretch dude but he's got caught almost every time he's tried to escape but if I enhance his powers he will be very useful"

the dark figure said and pulled his picture to the top corner of the screen. He continued to flip through the computer files.

"Hmm shadowbolt…no he went to the hive I don't trust them anymore. Ah now here's one hmm the power to control lightning now that's cool." He said and put her file next to stretch.

" Okay well mad shopper the power to control clothes… no the power to control sheep definitely no ok now here's one, the ability to hypnotize his foes into doing anything he chooses. But can only do it if they stare directly into his eyes… that might be a problem but his powers will fit into my plan" he added his file with the others and then turned around and three shadows stepped out from the corner.

"Lets go get our new troops"

"Oh what is this adorable lump of earthly hair?" Starfire cried out as she sad curiously looking at the strange longhaired animal sitting on her living room fur.

"Uh star it's a kitten like the animal I can turn into" BB said and he did a demonstration. "Oh it is such a wonderful creature this kitten" she cried out in glee.

"Well I guess it is kinda cute" robin said debating on if they should keep it.

"Oh yes a fur ball running around shedding all her fur on everything is sooo adorable" raven said in her sarcastic voice.

" Well you gotta admit it would be nice to have an animal around" Cyborg added catching ravens sarcasm.

"You mean besides Beast Boy?" raven sharply added.

"Hey" BB for he caught her voice.

"Quiet!" Robin yelled. And everyone went silent.

"ok everyone vote keep the cat or no, all I favor of her staying?" four hands shot in the air.

"Oh such joyous days but tell me friends what shall be call this kitten?"

"If were going to keep this fur ball we might as well call it midnight you know for the black and the white. Black for the midnight sky and white for the stars that supposedly guide us through the night and all that junk I read about"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Works for me"

"Me too"

"Its cool"

"Oh wonderful friend raven!"

"Its settled midnight it is"


End file.
